justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Da Funk
|artist = |year = 1997 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 (Classic) 2 (Sweat Mashup) |dg = / |mashup = Sweat Mashup |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Sweat Mashup) |pc = / / (Remake) |gc = Green/Red |lc = Instrumental |pictos = 39 (Classic) 67 (Mashup) |nowc = DaFunk |audio = |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche (P1) Jérémy Paquet (P2) |image = }} "Da Funk" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are both male robots. P1 P1 is a blue robot and with yellow and red highlights. P2 P2 is a yellow robot and with blue and turquoise highlights. During the first two Gold Moves, the coaches turn black, and white gears can be seen. In their remake, they seem to have become skinnier as the shading has been toned down. Dafunk coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Dafunk coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) dafunk_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) dafunk_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The routine takes place in a factory with conveyor belts and several nuts and bolts, along with pieces of machinery. During the second last verse, moving pink and green stripes can be seen on the floor. At the beginning and the end two hooks take pick up the deactivated dancers. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Punch the air beside you repeatedly. '''Gold Move 3: Lift your hands and then lower them. dafunkgm1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 dafunkgm2.png|Gold Move 3 DF GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game DF GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Sweat Mashup Da Funk has an unlockable Sweat Mashup. Dancers *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''The Power '' *''Apache (Jump On It) ''GM1 *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Holiday'' *''Body Movin’'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' GM2 *''I Was Made For Loving You (Sweat) Sweat Mashup There are 2 '''Gold Moves' in the Sweat Mashup: Gold Move 1: Pump your fists in the air. (Apache (Jump On It)) Gold Move 2: Put your right hand in the air. (I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’) ApacheGoldMove1Remake.png|Gold Move 1 IDFLDGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 2 Dafuqmashupgm1ingame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Dafuqmashupgm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Da Funk appears in the following Mashup: * Baby Zouk Trivia * This is the first song by Daft Punk in the series. It is succeeded by Get Lucky. * The Friends section in the World Dance Floor menu in Just Dance 2014 shows P2's avatar. However, P2's avatar was not obtainable until Just Dance 2016. * AI, the computer dancer that is automatically against you if there is nobody dancing to the other song in a Battle, uses P1’s avatar in Just Dance 2014. * In the Sweat Mashup, She's Got Me Dancing’s pictogram color is changed to a dark blue and ''The Power'''s pictograms are much lighter. Besides, right when She's Got Me Dancing's part is finished, a green football shoe and a water bottle appear from the sides and get kicked away by the coach. * In the Sweat Mashup, the only repeat dancer is I Was Made For Lovin’ You (Sweat), appearing twice in the start and the finish. * Most pictograms in the original routine have props that have the same colours as the coaches' gloves and not the color of the pictogram (e.g.: P1 has a neon green glove and so do the arrows in his pictograms). This does not happen in the Wii and PS3 versions of Just Dance 3 or in the remake. ** This is the only Duet post-''Just Dance 2'' where this happens. * The Sweat Mashup has some cheering sounds and some voices screaming 1...2...3...4! on Wii and PS3. Gallery dafunk.png|''Da Funk'' Dafunkmashup.png|''Da Funk'' (Mashup) Dafunk.jpg|''Da Funk'' (Remake) DafunkMenu.png|''Da Funk'' on the Just Dance 3 menu dafunk_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Da Funk P1 JD4 Avatar.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 4 DaFunkAvatar.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2014 46.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games Dafunkp00.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2016 and later games d8fe9f931bc6f84bc9c5cb71173d6ec5.jpg|Background dafunkpictos.png|Pictograms kzvJlBQ.png|Coach extraction Hhhhhjjkjk.png|Beta Background Videos Daft Punk - Da Funk Just Dance 3 Da Funk, Daft Punk (Duo) 5* Stars Just Dance 3 - Da Funk Sweat Mashup References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:EDM Songs Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Remade Songs